


The Helpless Maiden

by ibnatz16



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, G&G, Gargoyles, Gryphons and Gargoyles, Manipulation, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, pop's, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibnatz16/pseuds/ibnatz16
Summary: Kurtz was given a task by the Gargoyle King, something he never questioned until now. What's so special about this girl? He has to fulfill the mission; it doesn't matter that he's falling for her.





	The Helpless Maiden

It was silent on the bus, all of the gargoyles sleeping under their moth-eaten blankets. But, Kurtz was still awake, flipping through the pages of the G&G gospel, squinting his eyes to read in the moonlight. He kept the window above his seat open unlike the other boys because he preferred to feel the night breeze. It wasn’t that he liked the cold; he liked experiencing it. He was always a sick child. His mother would cover him up in blankets after putting numerous layers of sweaters and jackets on him. Even after her death, he still wears a jacket even during the hottest of days. Maybe it’s a testament to her or maybe old habits die hard. 

He could feel himself drifting off to sleep, so he set the book on the floor and shut his eyes only to be awoken a moment later by a twig snapping close to the bus. Quickly, he exited the bus and walked into the clearing of the junkyard. “My king, is that you?” Kurtz asked in a quiet voice, mindful of the boys sleeping. There was no response, but as Kurtz turned to walk away, he noticed a piece of paper attached to an old refrigerator to the left of him. He walked closer to the fridge and noticed that the paper was a quest card. He scanned his surroundings and then proceeded to take the card off the fridge. Turning it to see the writing, Kurtz’s eyes widened in astonishment. “Enchant the Maiden and bring her to the king,” read the inscription. Kurtz looked at the card in disgust. The so-called Maiden was a disloyal player of the game; he would be glad to get rid of her.

* * *

It was a rainy Friday, and Y/N had just gotten out of a history test when she saw _him_. The homeless junkie leader of the gargoyles. She sneered at him and walked away. But, she had a strange feeling that she was being followed and therefore, started walking faster. She turned her head slightly to see that it was the boy following her. Instead of running like she had originally intended, she turned to face him. “What do you want, _Kurtz?” _she asked, standing a good five feet away from him. The boy didn’t say anything and instead, smirked. Y/N rolled her eyes. “I haven’t got all day. If it’s about the game, I’m not playing.”

Kurtz maintained his composure and replied, “Not about the game, Y/N. I was wondering if you wanted to grab a milkshake from Pop’s.” He thought that she would be completely flustered, but received a roaring laugh instead, which made him drop his smirk. 

Wiping her eyes, she gave one last chuckle and said, “In your dreams, gargoyle scum.” And then, she turned and walked away, leaving Kurtz frustrated. But, he needed to fulfill his quest, so he followed her from a distance. She went and chatted with her friends, packed up her bag, and proceeded to leave the school. Before she could approach her car though, she felt someone tug at her wrist. Widening her eyes, she fully intended to punch the person behind her, but calmly turned around to see who it was. “You _again_? Seriously, back off.”

But, Kurtz didn’t let her go. Trying to mask his emotions, he put on a face of slight sadness. “Listen, I’m sorry Y/N. I’m sorry we got off on the wrong foot and for dragging you into that _stupid_ game. I just… really want to get to know you.” _Come on, girl. How much must I degrade myself?_

Y/N eased up on her anger and had a feeling of sympathy towards Kurtz. Against her better judgement, she said, “Fine. Let’s go grab a milkshake. My car alright?”

* * *

It had been three hours since they stepped foot in Pop’s. What Y/N thought would be a shitty evening turned out to be a rather enjoyable one. The two were laughing about silly things. The fact that the school was a gang arena than a place for education was the biggest source of entertainment for the two. It was _refreshing _to see Kurtz laugh. And, for Kurtz… it was genuine. He came in knowing that he would have to be on guard, schooling his emotions, and trying to act. But once Y/N brought up the incident with the Pretty Poisons, he lifted his guard and began to laugh. He hadn’t felt this way in _years_, effortlessly feeling happiness. 

Once the two stopped laughing, there was a brief pause. Y/N looked down at the table, and her smile began to disappear. In a quiet voice, she asked Kurtz, “Why do you still play that game?”

_Guard up_. “I’m assuming you mean G&G?” It was going so perfectly, and then, she reminded him of what he must do. “I have no choice. I feel trapped in this town, under the Gargoyle King’s orders. If I don’t do his bidding, I have no money, no friends, no _life_…” He forced tears out of his eyes and felt a lone one travel down his cheek which Y/N’s eyes followed. She was buying it; she was buying the _lies_. “I’m scared, Y/N.” 

Y/N looked at him with warm eyes and reached over the table to grab his hand. “Quit, Kurtz. Someone in this town will help you. Stop doing something that’s killing you.”

_What if I don’t want to? “_I know, but what if he tries something? I have one more quest, and I have to fulfill it.” _Think of a lie…_ “I have to offer someone up to king or he’s going to have me kill someone in my gang. And, I can’t do that to them! They’re just innocent kids.” _Take the bait_.

Y/N sat there silent for a few minutes. She wanted to help, but what would that mean for her? But, if it means saving many from harm… “I’ll go with you to the gargoyle king,” she said confidently. “I’m going to get you out of this. I promise.”

_Jackpot_. However, there was nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Dread, perhaps… no… _guilt_. Could he really do this to her? He was having such a great time, dare he even say, a better time than when he serves the king. But, he couldn’t dwell on this. The king always gets what he wants. “Thank you so much. You don’t have to this,” Kurtz said, lacing his voice with fake gratitude. 

* * *

“What is this place?” Y/N asked, looking around the busted up cars surrounding the clearing. It was well in the night, various fires offering up the only source of light. She looked at Kurtz who had a stone cold expression on his face, which instantly morphed into nervousness. 

“This is where he usually makes me come to bring him his…”

“Victims,” Y/N finished. “Well, how do you summon him?” She was beginning to feel a sense of dread.

“You don’t. He knows we’re here.” Kurtz looked at the girl again, and the guilt was amplifying. He wanted to shut it off; who cared if she died? Just a sacrifice for a noble cause. 

The two were becoming skittish from waiting around. Kurtz began to get worried she might run. He had half the mind to text Penelope Blossom. Just as the two were about to reach the end of their patience, however, the familiar shadow of twigs was casted upon the cars in the firelight. Y/N stared at Kurtz but went back to facing the direction of where the king was coming from. Slowly, the creature appeared. Kurtz held back the smirk creeping up to his face as he turned towards Y/N. “You can still run; you don’t have to do this.” But, she didn’t respond. The king slowly unmasked himself, his orange hair becoming visible. Y/N squinted her eyes, not knowing who the man was. The man smirked at her and then faced Kurtz. “Good work. You trapped the Maiden.”

Y/N furrowed her brows and looked at Kurtz in surprise. “The Maiden? You didn’t need any random person to offer up; you need _me.” _Tears began cascading down her cheeks. “You lied to me. I trusted you!”

Kurtz kept his face blank and said, “Well, you shouldn’t have. My work is done for tonight.” 

“Ah not so fast, Kurtz,” said Chic as he reached into his cloak to pull out a gun. “Why don’t _you _do the honors? After all, it is your quest.” He smirked and placed the gun into Kurtz’s left hand. Y/N seeing this exchange, began to panic. As she began to have the thought to run, Chic warned, “I wouldn’t run unless you’d like to be stabbed multiple times by the rest of the players.” Y/N gulped and looked back at Kurtz who had his eyes trained on the gun. Holding it up slowly, Y/N began to sob.

“Please, you don’t want to do this,” she pleaded.

“Oh, but I do,” Kurtz said coldly. He pointed the gun at her forehead, but he paused, dragging out the moment. “It really is an honor serving you, my king.” Suddenly, Kurtz aimed and shot at Chic who doubled over in pain. The bullet went through his stomach. Kurtz dropped the gun and grabbed Y/N’s hand to run. There was no one in the woods; Chic’s threat was groundless. The two panted heavily, running through the dark woods until they reached the road. Y/N got out of Kurtz’s grip and backed away from him. He rolled his eyes and said, “Isn’t it enough that I rescued you, risking my own damn neck?”

“You still brought me here,” Y/N said angrily. 

“I brought you here because I was confused!” Kurtz yelled. He turned away from her, fuming. “I wanted to kill you, so badly. You were so easy to enchant, but…”

“But what, Kurtz?”

“You made me feel the bare minimum happiness that I haven’t experienced in _years_. I don’t feel happy playing the stupid game; I felt strong with the power I had, but it didn’t make me happy. You did. I… _like_ you. And, I know you don’t want to hear that, especially now, but you changed in me in a span of three hours.”

“Kurtz… thank you for saving me, but we can’t be together. Not until you fully sort yourself out.” Y/N left, calling the police to explain the full details. When the cops came to pick her up, they arrested the homeless junkie leader of the gargoyles. But, Y/N made an ultimatum… to never give up on him because he could change. A mere three hours told her so.

* * *

_6 months later_

The gated fence opened up loudly to release a sober ex-gang member. He had a smile on his face as he gazed upon a girl sitting in the driver’s seat of a car, waving to him. She stepped out and stood there, silent. He walked over to her and planted a kiss on her cheek. “Finally, no glass between us,” he said softly. 


End file.
